pocketplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocket Planes Wiki
Welcome to Pocket Planes Wiki! We have all things Pocket Planes here and we hope you enjoy it. Come here to discuss things or you can help the community by adding more info to the pages on the wiki. All help is appreciated and we encourage you to help the Wikia community. Thanks! If the page has not loaded properly, try refreshing the page, or click action=purge}} here. Want to be an Admin? Current Global Event Just under 12 hours left in the current event and we're in the #8 position! Go PPWIKIA Quick Links 4.jpg|Maps|link=Category:Maps|linktext=A collection of pages created to help you learn about all of the airports in the game. (Currently unfinished) Tokyonight.png|Airport Pages|link=Airports|linktext=Now fully complete, you can see all the details of all the airports in Pocket Planes! 2.jpg|Airplanes!|link=Category:Planes|linktext=Take a look at our Airplane pages by clicking the 'Read More' button PPTwitter.png|Follow Us!|link=https://twitter.com/PPWikia|linktext=You can follow the official Pocket Plans Wiki Twitter (@PPWikia) Useful Links Add people to your flight crew! Please, only add people to your flight crew on the flight crew page. Thanks! And to ensure your best time on this wiki, also read our: Polls In an act to bring the community closer together (and to have a little fun) we have created a poll, which will be open to voting here or here for two (2) weeks, after which a new poll will be put up. Please leave comments here suggesting what polls should be put up next! Happy Voting! Note: This is the Current Poll. To see Previous Polls, see here Can't see the poll? Visit here to vote! Don't worry, your vote will be counted here too! What's New *Congratulations RangerBif on becoming the newest Pocket Planes Wiki admin! *We need more pictures for Class 1 and 2 cities. Please help us out by uploading day and night pictures for cities who currently don't have them: for example. *Thanks to all of you who have stuck with us over the time of absence, but we are back and running full force! Latest Version __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki News __NOEDITSECTION__ *'Join our flight crew #PPWIKIA!- currently in the top 10. With your help we can make it to the top 5!' *Pocket Planes is now out in the Mac App Store and the Android Store! We hope to get some new faces around! *We now have have a page for every airport in the game! Check them out here where you can select airports by their region and country! *We now have userboxes! Please visit this page for the code and add it to your profile. *We now have a Twitter! You can be directed there by following this link. We would like to thank everyone for over 400 followers! You guys rock! *We now have Facebook! You can be directed there by following this link. ---- PPWikia on Twitter FollowPPWikia PPWikiaTwitter Admins Current Admins (click the name to go to their page) *KoalaKhaos *RangerBif Current Chat Moderators *None Contact If you need any help, contact an admin on their walls or in chat. The Admin Law NO STAFF REQUESTS, staff positions will be awarded to Wiki users accordingly to their contributions and overall wiki helpfulness. This includes listening to Admins at all times. Category:Browse Category:Wiki